go_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiromu Sakurada
is of the Go-Busters. His Buster Power is super speed. Thus his legs can move at an unbelievable velocity, making him look as if he were teleporting. His partner Buddy Roid is Cheeda Nick. His power, like the other Busters, has a Weakpoint trade-off. Whenever Hiromu panics or is immensely startled, he freezes up completely, even in mid-air. However, it is commonly activated when Hiromu sees a chicken, an animal in which he has developed a phobia of. Character History Hiromu is 20 years old and the second oldest on the team. Thirteen years ago before the events of the first episode, Hiromu's father had saved the world by isolating his entire research building in Hyper Space to contain the virus called "Messiah". Hiromu, along with two other children, escaped this isolation. A program in his body grants him superhuman abilities. However, his sister Rika refuses to allow him join the Go-Busters training program, which is organized and run by the Energy Management Center. Despite her refusals, Hiromu had already decided he would eventually join when the time comes that they truly need him. Thus Hiromu, though irregularly, undertakes some simulations and training in order to prepare for the eventual threat. His training sessions were done unbeknownst to his sister. In one of their pre-Vaglass outings, they take on their predecessors' nemesis, Basco ta Jolokia. However, they take him on stealthily before heading back home (to the Energy Management Center) and without the Gokaigers' knowledge. When the EMC finds the threat escalating, Takeshi Kuroki has the Go-Buster basic gear sent to the Sakurada residence hoping for a positive response. When Hiromu receives the gear, he immediately tells his sister that he must go and, despite his sister's protests, that he's already made up his mind to join the Go-Busters. Hiromu arrives just in time as the ShovelZord, a MegaZord Beta, attempts to destroy Enetron reserves to funnel Enetron for Messiah. Using the untested Buster Vehicle CB-01, Hiromu battles the MegaZord while the other Go-Busters tackle ShovelRoid. Super Hero Taisen Early on in his career, he and the other Go-Busters meet almost the entire Super Sentai and Kamen Rider community when a crisis forces their figureheads into a ruse that created one of the biggest battles of Sentai and Rider history. Super Hero Taisen Z to be added Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters to be added Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Red Buster appeared as part of a conference of the first 38 Reds led by Red Falcon, whom addressed the Ninningers and Zyuohgers as the greater Super Sentai pantheon intervened to save them from defeat at the hands of the titanic Gillmarda. Empowering the Combination Nin Shuriken to form Wild Tousai Shuriken King, the first 38 Super Sentai further imbued their successors with the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst, destroying Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of Red Buster Powered Custom was summoned from the as part of a team of five of the Strongest Sentai Rangers alongside five of the by , helping to defeat the army of . Super Sentai Strongest Battle Hiromu joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Speed Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in the match, but was ultimately eliminated after his team lost the first round against Brain Team. Personality Hiromu is the serious young leader of the Go-Busters. He loves his sister, even if she thinks he shouldn't be a Go-Buster. He is also quite blunt, as it's his personal policy to give it to a person "straight," like telling Cheeda that he has poor directions despite being a Buddy Roid. It's because of his bluntness that he often clashes with fellow Go-Buster Yoko, who hates being wrong. Hiromu has a deep fear of chickens which ironically became his Weakpoint. This started when Hiromu was young and playing hide-and-seek with Nick. Hiromu accidentally locked himself into a chicken coop and a startled chicken attacked him, which caused his fear. . It is also revealed that Hiromu was affected the most by the trauma of losing his parents at such a young age. This is especially evident when Filmloid tries to psychologically defeat the Go-Busters with illusions displaying their deepest desire. Hiromu was the only one affected, when the monster showed him being with his parents. Another one of his weaknesses is that Hiromu wants to do things alone most of the time, not wanting to bother other people with his problems. An example of this is that he wants to bear the pain of losing his parents all by himself, instead of talking about it. Powers and Abilities ;Hyper Speed : :Hiromu can move at extremely fast speeds, which rivals even a . ;Body Flicker : :By combining with Cheeda Nick in Powered Custom mode, Hiromu can move even faster, to the point of short-range teleportation. Weaknesses ;Alektorophobia :When he confronts, or just simply sees or hears anything related to chickens (his biggest fear due to a psychological childhood trauma of being brutally attacked by one), he is instantly frozen, even in mid-air. However, he has gradually suppressed this weakness due to his friends helping him confront his fear. At most in more recent appearances, it does not fully immobilize him but slows down his movement and superhuman reflexes significantly. Appearances in other media TV Hand-Offs meets Red Buster.]] Red Buster rides up to Gokai Red on his motorcycle. After getting off, Gokai Red throws a punch which Red Buster stops, (The punch being the continuing responsibility). Gokai Red leaves shortly after. Red Buster quickly turns in the direction Gokai Red headed towards and bows out of respect. This is the first Hand-Off to involve another character, as Red Buster's motorcycle is Cheeda Nick. However, this is minor, as Nick does nothing more than be a normal motorcycle. meets Kyoryu Red.]] Red Buster appears to walk towards the camera until suddenly Kyoryu Red attacks him from behind. They get into a short scuffle until Red Buster catches a punch (similar to his interaction to Gokai Red) stopping the fight. Kyoryu Red faces the camera and punches towards it while Red Buster leans on top of his shoulder. Net movies Super Hero Taihen to be added Video Game Go-Busters video game Hiromu as Red Buster appears with his team in the Nintendo DS ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' video game. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster: to be added :Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster Powered Custom: to be added Red Buster Powered Custom (Dice-O).jpg|Red Buster Powered Custom as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Red Buster is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with his Powered Custom being available as well. Super Sentai Legend Wars Red Buster (Powered Custom) appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Red Buster Arsenal *'Morphin Brace' *'Ichigan Buster' *'Sougan Blade' *'Transpod' Vehicles *'Cheeda Nick Motorbike Mode' *'Buster Vehicle CB-01' *'Buster Vehicle LT-06' Mecha *'Go-Buster Ace': Red Buster's MegaZord, formed when his Buddy Roid, Cheeda Nick combines with his Buster Vehicle CB-01. It has three modes: MegaZord, Buster Animal, and Buster Machine. It also becomes the torso and upper legs of Go-BusterOh. *'LT-06' - Powered Custom= As Red Buster uses the GB Custom Visor, Cheeda Nick's data transfers and projects onto Red Buster's suit to form a powerful armor based on the "protector" prototypes. Cheeda and Red Buster, to a degree are combined and can teleport swiftly in a puff of red smoke. Red Buster/Cheeda gain the attack "Volcanick Attack" which allows them to manifest as a flaming CB-01 Cheetah that charges toward the enemy. Arsenal *'GB Custom Visor' *'LioBlaster' Vehicles *'LT-06 Tategami Rai-Oh' Appearances: Episodes 33-34, 36, 39-43, Go-Busters Returns, 45-46, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger, 47-50, Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Chou Super Hero Taisen }} Energy Management Center profile :This profile is given in the Go-Busters credit shots in the opening sequence. Hiromu Sakurada *ID: 555-913-315 *Code Name: Red Buster *Blood type: AB *Age: 20 Legend Sentai Devices The is a Go-Buster Ranger Key that was given to the Gokaigers by Hiromu. As a red key, it is primarily used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red). *Claiming the Whale Change Gun, Marvelous used this key as part of a fight against the Zyuohgers, specifically Zyuoh Gorilla and Zyuoh The World, the later of whom was disillusion as Marvelous eclipsed him by one having transformed four times. - Zyudenchi= A Go-Busters Zyudenchi, bearing the likeness of Red Buster, was one of three which were developed by Doctor Ulshade and the Special Operations Unit. Given to Hiromu by Masato Jin as a last aid before disappearing, it is used to transport the Go-Busters trio to join the Kyoryugers in Raiden Kyoryuzin, with Tategami Lioh quickly appearing and combining with the Zyuden Giant to form Tategami Raiden Kyoryuzin. It is also part of the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi toyline which can be used in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O. - Ressha= The are Ressha based on the mecha, specifically those belonging to the Red heroes, of the ToQgers' predeceeding Super Sentai teams. They can form a unique combination of ToQ-Oh reminiscent of past Sentai Robos by switching with Red Ressha. The ToQ Changer toy is shown to have sounds for Legend Ressha of all 37 previous Sentai. - The Ressha associated with the Go-Busters, based off of Red Buster's CB-01 (Go-Buster Ace); when replacing Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh, it forms ToQ-Oh Go-Buster Ace. Also appears as an SG Ressha. }} Imitations *A copy of Red Buster was created by Filmloid as part of a fake Go-Buster trio. *Two Buglars were given the appearance of Red Buster by Sprayloid 2. *Enter copied his bio-data from the Messiah card in Hiromu's body to become Dark Buster, a twisted evil variation of Red Buster Powered Custom. Notes Portrayal Hiromu Sakurada is portrayed by , who will later played as /Kamen Rider Quiz in . As a child, he is portrayed by . Hiromu was briefly voiced by when he disguised himself as Enter in Mission 14: Ça va? Rescue Operation. Hiromu was also briefly portrayed by in Mission 28: Beware of Chickens, when Sprayloid 2 caused his appearance to change into that of Yoko, though Katsuhiro Suzuki still provided Hiromu's voice. As Red Buster, his suit actor is , whose previous role was Gokai Blue in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. He has also done suit work for Gosei Black, Shinken Blue, Go-On Blue, and several Kamen Riders. This is the first time he has played a Red Ranger. Behind the scenes *Hiromu is the first Red ranger since two of his predecessors to receive the following: **The first since Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/RyuuRanger (Dairanger) where his primary mech can transform into its own giant robot (0.5 Robo). ***Although several Red Rangers had secondary mechs that had their own giant robot forms, such as Ryouga Hakua/AbaRed (Abaranger), Sosuke Esumi/Go-On Red (Go-Onger), and Takeru Shiba/Shinken Red (Shinkenger). **The first since Matoi Tatsumi/GoRed (GoGo-V) to have his own motorcycle. *He's the second Ranger to be based on a cheetah, the first being Ran Uzaki/GekiYellow (Gekiranger). Coincidentally, both characters' names are written in the same fashion, where the given name is in katakana and the surname in kanji. **Also, his Volcanic Attack in Powered Custom is similar to the three Gekirangers' Geki Waza Bullet attacks (GekiRed's Gun-Gun Bullet, GekiBlue's Spin-Spin Bullet, and GekiYellow's Blink-Blink Bullet), in that they manifest their power into a projection of a big cat to charge at their opponents. *His super speed Buster Power is strong enough to compete in the same league with famous Clock Up System, which enables Kabuto to travel at near-light speeds by slowing down time. This is shown in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, where Hiromu takes on Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade), who into Kamen Rider Kabuto. *Hiromu, as well as Cheeda Nick, have their own personal theme: One Wish, One Day. This song was played during the end of Episode 9 and 10 of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. * Hiromu's ID number (555-913-315) is coincidentally similar to the combined code numbers of Kamen Riders (555), (913), and (315) from . *Hiromu's super-speed is similar to that of Bun of the Flashmen. Dub Names *In the Korean dub of Go-Busters entitled Power Rangers Go-Busters, which aired in South Korea, Hiromu is renamed Jacky, while he keeps his ranger name. Appearances * Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters **''Mission 1: Special Mission Task Force, Assemble!'' **''Mission 2: A Promise Made 13 Years Ago'' **''Mission 3: GT-02 Animal, Deployed!'' **''Mission 4: Special Ops and Determination'' **''Mission 5: Dangerous Feverish Runaway!'' **''Mission 6: Combine! Go-BusterOh'' **''Mission 7: Bad Maintenance on Ace?!'' **''Mission 8: Protect the Machine Blueprints!'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen **''Mission 9: Usada Rescue Strategy'' **''Mission 10: A Reason to Fight'' **''Mission 11: The Targeted Weakpoint'' **''Mission 12: You Like Going Undercover?'' **''Mission 13: A Surprise Holiday'' **''Mission 14: Ça va? Rescue Operation'' **''Mission 15: Gold Warrior and Silver Buddy'' **''Mission 16: The Man from Hyper Space'' **''Mission 17: Its Name is Go-Buster Beet!'' **''Mission 18: Cooperative Operations 3000 Meters in the Earth'' **''Mission 19: My Combination! Buster Hercules'' **''Mission 20: 5-Man Concentration! Great Go-Buster!'' **''Mission 21: Farewell, Blue Buster'' **''Mission 22: The Beautiful Avatar: Escape'' **''Mission 23: The Will of the Inheritors'' **''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters the Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower!'' **''Mission 24: A Très Bien Summer Festival'' **''Mission 25: Pursue the Mystery of the Avatars!'' **''Mission 26: The Tiny Enemy! Control Room SOS'' **''Mission 27: An Out of Control Combo to Escape the Labyrinth!'' **''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Beet Buster vs. J'' **''Mission 28: Beware of Chickens'' **''Mission 29: Breaking Into Hyperspace'' **''Mission 30: Messiah Shutdown'' **''Mission 31: Space Sheriff Gavan Arrives!'' **''Mission 32: Friendship Tag With Gavan!;; **''Mission 33: Morphin'! Powered Custom'' **''Mission 34: BeetBuster Is the Enemy?!'' **''Mission 35: Roar, Tategami Lioh!'' **''Mission 36: Go-Buster Lioh, Shoom!'' **''Mission 37: The Black and White Bride'' **''Mission 38: Live Event! Ace Deathmatch'' **''Mission 39: Finishing Blow! Messiah's Fist'' **''Mission 40: Suffering J. and the Messiahloid'' **''Mission 41: The Thief Pink Buster!'' ** Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie **''Mission 42: Attack! To the Inside of the Megazord'' **''Mission 43: Christmas Determination'' **''Mission 44: Christmas Eve - Time to Finish Our Mission'' **''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters'' **''Mission 45: Happy New Year! A Small Formidable Enemy Returns'' **''Mission 46: The New Fusion and Thermal Runaway!'' **''Mission 47: Reset and Backup'' **''Mission 48: Setting the Trap'' **''Mission 49: Preparation and Selection'' **''Final Mission: Eternal Bonds'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen }} See Also (Intended to be Red Ranger) (Current Red Ranger) *Ran Uzaki - the only other Cheetah-based Ranger in Super Sentai. *Hiromu Sakurada - alternate reality counterpart. External links TV Asahi *TV Asahi's page on Red Buster Dice-O *Red Buster at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Red Buster Powered Custom at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Red Buster at the Dice-O Wiki **Red Buster Powered Custom at the Dice-O Wiki References Category:Sentai Red Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Go-Busters Category:Energy Management Center Category:Super Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yoshifumi Oshikawa Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Feline-themed Rangers